fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Star Gold
Kirby Super Star Gold is a game for the DSiWare and a remake of Kirby Super Star. Games Old Spring Breeze is the first game in Kirby Super Star. King Dedede takes food from Dreamland and Kirby tries to take it back. It is based on the first Kirby game, Kirby's Dream Land for the Game Boy, and uses Kirby Super Star's gameplay and enhanced graphics, including power-ups and a helper, which the original game lacks. Kirby must make his way to a castle to challenge King Dedede and recapture the food that was stolen from the citizens of Dream Land. Dyna Blade is the second game in Kirby Super Star. Dyna Blade, a giant bird, is disturbing Dream Land's crops, Kirby tries to stop her. It uses a world map, with four levels Kirby must clear and a boss at the end. The boss at the end is Dyna Blade. There are also two secret areas and a mini-boss that moves across the world map. Gourmet Race is the third game in Kirby Super Star. Dedede challenges Kirby to a race to see who can get the most food. It is a race against King Dedede incorporating platform elements. The objective is to both beat King Dedede to the finish line and collect the most food. However beating the course is very important since you can get 90 points by winning every course, 30 for each course you win. There are three levels, and the player can choose to race either King Dedede or his "ghost", which is the player's best attempt at the race. You can also race on the courses without King Dedede. There are no snacks but the goal is to go as fast as possible, like when going against Dedede, but your fastest time is recorded for each course. The Great Cave Offensive is the fourth game in Kirby Super Star. While venturing in a forest, Kirby falls into a cave, in the game you try to get out. In it, the player attempts to collect up to sixty treasure chests strewn throughout the game. There are many different rooms containing hidden treasure chests with prizes that raise the player's score and completion rate. The maximum score is 9999990, which by collecting all 60 treasures. You go through four worlds, only to end up on the first world to go on a warp star for Kirby to escape from the cave. Some of the treasures are references to other Nintendo games, such as the Triforce, the Screw Attack, Captain Falcon's Helmet and a Mr. Saturn. Revenge of Meta Knight is the fifth game in Kirby Super Star. In it, Kirby attempts to destroy Meta Knight's battleship, the Halberd, before Meta Knight can conquer Dream Land. Each area has a time limit, which will cost Kirby a life if it hits zero. It is particularly plot-based, featuring comments from the various crew members of the Halberd. Every time you beat a round, either the ship takes damage or Kirby tries to get back on the Halberd. At the bottom of the screen, there is a meter showing how the Halberd is doing. Milky Way Wishes is the sixth game in Kirby Super Star. In it, the Sun and Moon around planet Popstar are fighting. A person about the size of Kirby bouncing on a ball, Marx, tells Kirby he must travel to different planets and defeat the boss at the end of each one in order to reach the giant comet NOVA, who gives Kirby a wish. But Marx caused the Sun and Moon to fight, so Marx wishes to take over Pop Star. Unlike the other platform games, Kirby cannot copy the abilities of enemies he inhales; instead, he collects "Deluxe Ability Pedestals". These are items with abilities on them that, once in Kirby's possession, allow the player to select them from a list of abilities. It also features a scrolling space shooter stage near the end in which you fight Nova's Nucleus. After that, you fight Marx. When he is beaten, NOVA explodes, stopping Marx from taking over Popstar. The Arena is the seventh game in Kirby Super Star. It is an endurance challenge that requires the player to fight every boss in the game one after the other without dying once. After every boss battle is a room with the 5 Maximum Tomatoes, two randomly selected pedestals which will grant the player certain powers, the warp star to go to the next boss, and a rectangular area that shows what boss is next and how many bosses there are left. The beginning area allows the player to select a power for Kirby to use that includes almost every power in the game. Five Maximum Tomatoes (they revive your health completely) are available throughout, and disappear when used. The order of bosses is random, except the final boss, Marx. Revenge of the King is a harder version of Spring Breeze. It has modified level layouts, several new enemy designs, and several features from Kirby's Dream Land (such as the boss Kabula, formerly "Kaboola"), that Spring Breeze (a remake of Kirby's Dream Land) did not include. It features a different plot involving King Dedede being angry over his loss in Spring Breeze, and wanting revenge on Kirby. Meta Knightmare Ultra is where the player controls Meta Knight through all of the original games: Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. Meta Knight retains most of his moves from Revenge of Meta Knight, but in an unusual fashion. He may use only his sword, but there are abilities that the player can use by touching them on the touch screen. When Meta Knight defeats an enemy, he gets a certain amount of power points, which he needs to use these techniques. The game records the player's best time for their run of each game in Meta Knightmare Ultra. The game has various changes to some modes, such as blocking access to some rooms, and a different plot. Helper to Hero is a remake of the Arena where the player controls one of the helpers that appear in the game. The True Arena contains all bosses from the DS and original verson. After The True Arena has been beaten, a special-edition blooper reel can be viewable in the Theater. Which contains various clips from Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, Gourmet Race, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes with a special added touch of comedy. For example, in Gourmet Race, when King Dedede throws the food in the air to eat it he misses and they fall to the ground. New ''Marx's Revenge is a combination of Milky Way wishes and Spring Breeze, it's most notable feature is Meta Knight and King Dedede being controlled by the CPU, and the return of Marx Soul, who posseses Gooey, who also makes a return. 'The King's Story is a King Dedede version of Meta Knightmare Ultra, King Dedede has to go through the six original games. ''Gourmet Race Grand Prix'' is a more challenging version of Gourmet Race, Such as Meta Knight and Gooey getting into the mix. ''The Final Arena '' '''is a more challenging version of the arena, including every single boss in the game. Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series)